A Visit from Rose
by bb89
Summary: When strange rift activities occur and people are showing up dead, a familiar face showing up from a parallel universe helps explain it. My first fanfic please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.

Spoilers: Various Doctor Who and Torchwood episodes are briefly mentioned.

Jack finished looking through all the information the Torchwood team had collected on the latest rift activity and sighed. Something had come through the rift and had vanished before the team got there, leaving it's first, but not it's last body. He was just about to look through the information again, certain he was missing something, when he heard Tosh calling.

"Jack! We've got another strange activity in the rift occurring." It was Owen who responded first.

"Another? Where from?"

"I can't be sure, that's what makes the activity so strange, it's not like anything I've seen before. It claims to be coming from around here. It's almost as though the rift's linked to something else. Something that seems to be running par–" Before she could finish, the entire team stood staring at the blond who had literally just appeared in the hub. In a split second Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Ianto had their guns pointing at the blond and likewise the blond had her gun out, pointing it at each of them.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Gwen demanded. Before the blond could reply, Jack appeared descending down the stairs from his office.

"Rose Tyler, born 1986, died 2007 in the Battle of Canary Wharf. At least that's what the records show." He said with a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean - ?"

"JACK!" Rose squealed running to Jack and hugging him, completely cutting off Ianto's question.

"Jack what are you doing here? I thought you died at the gamestation in 200,100!"

"The _year_ 200-?" Gwen began to ask

"It's a long story" Jack told Rose, ignoring Gwen's question and not wanting to explain to Rose how and _why_ he couldn't die.

"But more importantly Rose, what are _you_ doing here? Last I heard you were stuck in a parallel universe and the transporting method you were using became inactive just after your father saved you."

"Parallel uni-?" It was Tosh's turn to be ignored.

"Similar way to last time, that's why I'm here. Hostile aliens from our universe have found a way into this one and … hang on a minute, how did you know I was stuck in a parallel universe?"

"The Doctor."

"You've seen the Doctor again?! How is he?"

"Yes and he's the same doctor as ever, although I have to say a lot better looking since his regeneration." Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Same old Jack I see"

"Hey, easy on the 'old' part. I don't look it do I?"

"JACK!" Owen yelled. Jack turned and seemed to suddenly remember that they were standing in the Torchwood hub.

"Oh right, sorry. Rose, allow me to introduce my team –." When Rose started giggling he turned to her.

"What?"

"_You've_ got a team?" Rose asked, looking stunned and trying to contain her laughter

"And why can't I have a team?" Jack replied, crossing his arms.

"Jack, no offence, you may be pretty noble, standing up to the Daleks at the Gamestation to help the Doctor and me, and taking that bomb away in your ship in 1941, although admittedly that was partly your fault in the first place…"

"What?!" Gwen asked only to be ignored.

"You want to get to the point?"

"Jack, when I met you, you were a renegade Time Agent turned con man who had just managed to bring a whole lot of trouble to Earth in the middle of World War Two and by all accounts, mainly your own, you were a typical 51st century playboy. Does that seem like a guy who could have his own team?"

"Did you just say 51st cen-?"

"Renegade Time Agent?!"

"Con man?!"

"Rose, that was a long time ago, you know as well as I do how much you can change travelling with the Doctor, and I've given up on the whole revenge against the Time Agency thing for a while." Not wanting to start arguing with Rose he added "Although I am still a 51st century playboy" winking at her and smiling. This got the desired effect as Rose couldn't help but start giggling.

"JACK!" Jack turned to his team with a guilty look.

"Sorry, we were doing it again weren't we?" When they all nodded he straightened up and introduced his team.

"Rose I'd like you to meet everybody. Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. Everybody this is Rose Tyler. Oh and I say according to records Ianto, as she is clearly alive and was simply transported to a parallel universe; Yes Gwen the year 200,100, it's a long story; Yes Tosh a parallel universe, it would probably explain the strange rift activity; Gwen the bomb thing was a long time ago and an easy mistake to make and yes we said the 51st century, Renegade Time Agent and con man and again it's a long story, something which I assume from what Rose has said, we don't have time for right now."

Everybody just stared at him for a long time.

"Jack, I was wrong, it would seem you just might be able to run a team."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, I was wrong, it would seem you just might be able to run a team."

Jack smirked at Rose's comment.

"Right, let's get to work. Everybody meet in the conference room in 5 minutes with all the information you have about the latest rift activities. Rose, if you'd like to follow me?" He exaggerated offering his arm to her and she couldn't help but grin as she took it.

"Jack, exactly where am I?"

"Did I forget to mention that? Sorry, welcome to Torchwood 3, Cardiff."

"Torchwood?!" Rose yelled, stopping abruptly causing Jack to almost trip over. Everyone turned around to face her.

"You've heard of us?"

"Heard of you?!" Rose yelled as she turned to face Ianto. "Heard of you?! Yeah I've heard of you. I was there when Torchwood unnecessarily blew up the Sycorax even though they were already leaving Earth. I was there when Torchwood captured the Doctor, me and my mum and wouldn't let us help with the Dalek and Cybermen invasion until it was too late so I was forced to separate from the Doctor. Hell I'm partly the reason Queen Victoria created Torchwood in the first place! And you!" She spun around to face Jack, ignoring the shocked faces of the others at her revelation. "You _work_ for them?! How could you work for a group like that?! The Doctor's their public enemy number one!" When she'd finished, Jack leaned towards Rose with his arms crossed.

"We're not like Torchwood 1. We're _not!_" He added at Rose's sceptical look. "We don't kill unless absolutely necessary, there is no way I would put the Doctor in our cells and seeing as Torchwood 1 was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf, we don't answer to them. You should know me better than to think I'd join anyone like that anyway!" Rose just sighed.

"Alright I guess I can see your point. So where's this conference room?"

"First, I'm taking you to my office."

"Ooo, office. Look who's getting all grand, or are you just trying to show off?"

"Trust me, he always shows off."

"Thank you Owen. Don't you all have things you should be doing?" With a few mumbles the team went to collect what they had found out so far about the mysterious rift activity hoping Rose could enlighten them some more.

When they reached Jack's office, Rose finally had time to observe the Torchwood base through the windows while Jack collected the information he needed. She had to admit it was an impressive place and it clearly had some state of the art technology. The team itself seemed to work well together; all heading to what she assumed was the conference room. She couldn't help but find the glances they kept shooting to each other and towards Jack's office amusing. Obviously she had raised a few questions, not just about the rift.

"What _do_ they know about you?" It surprised her that in such a brief conversation she had apparently revealed more about Jack to the team than he had in his entire time as their boss. Jack had turned to face her with an unreadable expression.

"Enough." Then smiling again "There's alot of things to know."

Before she could comment, she was distracted by a movement outside the window. She was shocked, not by what she was seeing, but _when_ she was seeing it.

"You have a pterodactyl flying in your base? In the 21st century? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"What can I say? I always liked a bit of risk." Rose followed him towards the door. "We figured that as so few people ever see Torchwood, it would probably be safe to let her fly here. Besides, Ianto would kill me if I tried to send her back now."

"On the contrary sir, I think killing you would be too easy and I doubt you would really be bothered by it. No, I can think of other ways to make you realise that sending her back to her time would be a bad idea." Ianto had come up behind Rose and Jack as they walked into the conference room.

"Oh I can't wait to hear about those." Jack said with a smile and a smirk from Rose before getting down to business.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose, why don't you tell us what we're dealing with here?" The team had been investigating the case for a week now and were still struggling to come up with an explanation. When they got to the location of the first rift activity all they'd found was a woman lying the pavement with a slightly blue face, which Owen later confirmed as suffocation. What they couldn't find out was how she had managed to suffocate. According to Owen there was no sign of smothering and even more bizarrely it seemed that all of the oxygen had left her blood not just her lungs. "So far we've got a string of bodies with seemingly nothing in common and bizarre rift activity."

"I was looking at the signals again and the travelling across parallel universes does seem to explain the rift activity." Tosh informed the rest of the team.

"Right. Rose?" Jack took a seat at the end of the table facing Rose who was still standing at the other.

"Trixams. Hostile, although you've probably figured that out by now." When Gwen showed her the pictures of all four victims she hesitated. Looking up she saw that all of the team had grim expressions mixed with determination to stop who was causing the deaths of innocent humans. "From what we can tell this is the second attack they've made on Earth, sorry, our Earth and three bodies were found in London both times, with rumours of others being found in other cities. They do take the oxygen out of the blood as well as the lungs and the reason you can't find out how is because they do it by what effectively is kissing."

"Kissing?!" Gwen asked, although it was clear they were all thinking it.

"Well not really. What they're actually doing is sucking out the oxygen from their bodies, they seem to need it to survive and can only use oxygen that has come into contact with something in the blood. To any passer by though, it just looks like a couple making out."

"A kiss that literally takes your breath away." Ianto said, but before anyone could make any other comments Toshiko had turned the conversation to more important matters.

"You said it looks like a couple to an ordinary passer by. Are you saying these Trixams look like humans?"

"No. What they actually look like is a somewhere between a Slitheen and an Ood."

"Not pretty." Jack commented.

"No, but it could be worse. There was this one I saw with the Doctor once –"

"Before we get into the attractiveness of aliens, which is a slightly weird thought anyway, do you think we could get back to the matter at hand hmm?" Owen said frowning. "How is it that they can look human?"

"We think it has something to do with taking the oxygen from the blood. Whether they take something else from it, we don't know, but it seems that once they've killed someone they can morph into them."

"How do you know all of this?"

"We managed to capture one before it came into this universe and without being able to get the oxygen it needed, it morphed back into its original form. Unfortunately it died not long after, which is what leads us to believe that they need something from the oxygen to survive."

"How many came through the rift then?" Tosh asked.

"That we know of, two. We're still unsure why they chose to come to this universe and why there are so few of them. It doesn't seem enough for a full scale invasion."

"It's not." Jack said. "They must be testers."

"What are they?" Gwen asked.

"They're sent before the majority to test out the atmosphere of a planet and find out whether they could survive on it or not. Evidently the Earth in the parallel universe was close, but not exactly what they were looking for so they thought they'd try this Earth, which judging by the second killings, it might well be."

"If it is, what does that mean for the Earth?" Tosh, along with the rest of the team were looking a little nervous.

"Take over. As they need us to survive, I assume that they'll keep some of the population to keep up the supply. However, when they first arrive, they're going to need to start getting the oxygen straight away which means we need to find those testers before they can report back to their home planet."


End file.
